Damsel-In-Distress
by StarWarsGirl959
Summary: Padmé is captured and is held hostage. She's 8 months pregnant with Anakin's child as she is being sexually assaulted... and Anakin is forced to watch. (Cover art not mine)


Damsel-In-Distress

Star Wars Fanfic by StarwarsGirl959

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape, language

Revenge of the Sith AU Non-Canon

OC: Lennon, Lord Briselle

Characters: Leia.O, Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker

Note: Everything belongs to LucasFilm and Disney. I don't own any characters except Lennon and Lord Briselle. Enjoy! ;)

Please review!

—

 _Chapter 1_

The cell was dark and dirty, located beneath a forbidden place, this should be the last place a person would want to be. Anakin Skywalker jolted awake gasping for air. He sat up abruptly and took in his surroundings, trying to remember how he got in this  
filthy cell. He stood up, a little unsteady on his feet but braced himself among the steel, rusted wall. He winced and clutched his side as the pain shot through his body. He noticed he had bruises on his face as he could see himself in the steel  
and his head throbbed terribly. How did he get here? Why was he in pain? But it came to him fast as he remembered the horrible ordeal.

—

He tried to save her. He tried desperately. He didn't have the strength but the only strength he had was the boiling anger that filled him. He watched his heavily pregnant wife being carried away by two scumbags who looked decent enough to own anything  
they wanted. Spoiled brats. He heard her desperate cries and protests while being carried away. The only thought that reared her mind was her precious baby she was carrying. What were they going to do to her? The man ahead of the group seemed to take  
notice in her. The way he was eyeing her made her uneasy, and she knew Anakin was getting angry. He had a snarl on his face as the men took her. His possessiveness of her was certainly there and she knew it. He loved her and he would do anything to  
protect her and his precious youngling they had made with love.

As she was being carried away now by the men,Anakin struggled against being held against three other men. He didn't have his lightsaber, and he knew he was doomed. As he was struggling he tried using the Force to push them away but,his mind was clouded  
with angst and man that was looking at her with an aroused look went inside the ship and gave Anakin a sickening smile. He motioned with his hand to bring Anakin upon the ship. Before it happened he was kicked in the ribs twice as he was shoved to  
the ground with a grunt, and was hit twice in the head. Before he was knocked out he heard her desperate cry...

"Ani!"

Then everything went black...

As it all came back to him anger swelled through him as he remembered his wife being taken away. He punched the steel wall with his metal hand as it made a sickening dent in the wall. He knew exactly what was going to happen to her, and he boiled with  
rage. Nobody touches his wife, especially not in that way. The look the man gave her almost made him sick. She was 8 months pregnant with his child. Anakin's mind wondered, what if the baby got hurt? What if something went wrong?

He knew what men wanted during sexual assault, they wanted the women, every inch of them and sometimes they succeed. Anakin sunk onto the concrete cracked flooring and fisted his hair with rage. Angry tears rolled down his bruised and swollen cheeks,  
as he thought about his wife's well being. His thoughts drifted away and he set his head back against the wall. He finally gave in as sleep overcame him and he fell into a deep slumber.

—

She was thrown into the cell harshly as the man towered over her. The door slid shut behind him and the area was small and dark only fluorescent light emitting from the ceiling flicking and flicking. Tears rolled down her face as she glanced up at the  
man above her. He had a menacing sick smile on his face and Padmé knew what was going to happen to her. She knew that sickly aroused face for being in many dark situations before. She got out of them thanks to the Jedi Council and her beloved husband  
but this time there would be no luck. There were no communications anywhere. The man shuffled closer crouching down his face inches from hers. He stared intensely at her and Padmé forced her self to look away. Her motherly instincts kicked in and  
she was worried for the sake of her youngling that was nested safely inside her womb.

 _Please don't hurt my baby._

The man had enough of her noncompliance and he smacked her hard. She let out a yelp and tears spilled down her cheeks. The slap stung like a buzzing bee.

"Look at me!" He snarled.

Padmé looked at him, fear written in her brown orbs.

"Now you will obey me, and you will not resist."

He stood up and pulled a rag from his inner jacket pocket and put it in her mouth as a gag to muffle out her screams. Hopefully screams of pleasure, he thought menacingly.

He shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it beside him. He unbuckled his belt slowly watching her intently. She was screaming into her gag and he enjoyed it well. Taking the last article leaving his under shorts on he crouched down and he began to  
kiss her neck slowly biting her soft white flesh. Her muffled screams echoed throughout the holding cell and she struggled trying to push him away. He was too powerful and he held her down with strength. He pulled her hair back harshly and she yelped  
in pain. He slapped her again and he squeezed her right breast leaving a dark bruise. He ravished her neck leaving red marks on her neck. He drew back and looked at her with pleasure in his eyes. "You're so beautiful." He eyed her body and his eyes  
landed on her bulging stomach. He laughed menacingly putting chills down her spine. He put his hand on her belly and rubbed small circles with his hands.

"Plea-Please, don't hurt my baby..." She cried, desperately out of breath.

He only laughed and he continued his kisses along her neck only to be interrupted by one of the men that carried her to the cell amongst her will.

He cleared his throat, clearing seeing his boss was busy.

"Sir-" Lord Briselle-

What is it Lennon?! He said impatiently.

He gulped and continued his talking. "I-I just wanted to kno-know if you needed anything?"

An idea struck him and he smirked evilly.

"Yes, bring me Skywalker..."

He would have him watch as he tortured his Love in a way that was inconceivable. He was looking forward to his anger and his possessiveness. He would stand there and he could do nothing, absolutely nothing, as he raped his beloved pregnant wife.

—

Anakin awoke suddenly as he was shoved up against the wall, a hand clutched tightly around his throat.

"Get up you scum, you have a show to watch."

Not knowing what the man was talking about he obliged and followed him knowing it would be useless to fight back. He went down a long dark corridor with florescent flickering lights. They then turned the corner and his cuffs broke into his skin as he  
had on restraints.

As they came closer, Anakin heard a women's cry and ripping of material, he recognized that voice and cry as his wife's and anger burned through him. He struggled and he turned his head towards the big man that was escorting him.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!"

He demanded angrily.

His only answer was him being shoved into the cell and was and was seated down on a was shoved down roughly and the restraints activated and cuffed him. His wife's cries rang in the cell and he glanced up at what was happening to his Beloved. Tears, angry  
ones, filled his vision as his beloved was getting raped.

"Padmé!"

His wife had a tear stained face and she had bruises on her small petite face.

"Padmé, NO!" he roared.

He couldn't take it any more.

He saw the man enter inside her and this made Anakin growl with rage.

The gag fell out of her mouth as he rocked roughly in and out of her. She let out a sickening cry as he pounded in her, and it hurt like hell. He held onto her body as his fingers embedded into her skin. Her right breast was bare and had bruises.

Anakin roared and tried to get out of his restraints but he failed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The man pretended to not hear as he continued penetration inside his wife, grunting with pleasure.

Anakin then heard a trickle of water as it ran down towards him in a stream. He eyed it and it came from Padmé. Her water broke. It broke while he was inside her...

"YOU BASTARD!"

Anakin tried using the Force to get him out but failed again.

The man laughedand Anakin's eyes dilated darklywith rage.

"I see a natural occurrence has happened. I'll just leave you. Oh and congrats, I heard giving birth without proper medical assistance is hell." He then laughed coldly and stood up kicking Padmé in the stomach. She grunted and leaned over in pain.

"NO!" Anakin roared as he bared his teeth struggling within the restraints.

The man smirked and walked away stopping briefly to look at Anakin and smiled at him. Anakin gave him a harsh glare and he passed leaving him and Padmé alone the door making a echoing loud sound as it closed.

Padmé's face was in pain as she clutched her stomach. She felt the contraction earlier, and she knew it was time. She was breathing heavily, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ani...the baby's coming." She breathed. "The baby's coming." She screamed out in pain as another contraction came. Anakin couldn't take it any more. His wife needed him now. He reached into the Force clearing his mind letting his anger disappear. The  
power was strong and he screamed in agony using the Force and his restraints flew against the wall and a loud clanking sound echoed in the cell.

Anakin fell onto the ground obviously weak but he crawled over to Padmé. He had to be strong for her.

"Love,are you alright?"

Padmé nodded but then felt another contraction.

Wincing, Padmé cried out again and screamed in pain her face was flushed with heat and she started to get very hot.

"Ani...the baby's coming now...please help me."

"Shhh, love I'm right here", he soothed. You're gonna be okay. The baby will be alright." He sensed her worry for their baby and he made sure she knew it would be alright.

Gathering his composure and focusing on the birth of his baby, Anakin put her in fetal position, pushing what he saw that happened moments before out of his mind.

He saw the crown of the head, and Anakin tried to not faint.

Padme saw the look on his face and began to worry.

"Ani, is the baby alright?" What's happening?"

He put up his gloved hand and silenced her and commanded her to do what he said to do.

"Now, when I tell you to push, you push, alright Love?"

Padmé nodded and braced her self to start pushing.

"PUSH!" he demanded.

Padmé pushed and let out a scream of pain.

"Almost there, breath Angel!"

"Push!"

She did again and this time her screams were muffled with a sound of a baby's shrill cry. Anakin held the baby, itsbody red and blotchy crying itslittle lungs out.

"Love, it's a girl!" Anakin smiled, choking back tears of joy.

Padmé peered over above her knees trying to see her baby girl.

"Is she alright, Ani?"

"She's perfect." Anakin put her in Padmé's arms and she peered down at her baby girl lovingly while cooing and bouncing her slightly.

"Shhh...Mama's here..."

Padme was exhausted her long brown locks plastered on on her face. But her baby was here. That's all that mattered.

Anakin quickly took off his cloak and swiftly wrapped his daughter in it. Her cries died down to whimpers. And Anakin scooted next to Padmé looking at his newborn daughter. She was so precious and tiny, and he vowed he would protect her. He wouldn't let  
these bastards touch her. He would put up a fight if he had too. She had thick brown tufts of hair like Padmé's and piecing brown warm eyes. She looked like his Angel and he smiled at that.

"Ani, do you wanna hold her?"

"Yes I would..."

Tears blurred his vision as his baby girl was handed to him. He clutched her tightly and protectively and smiled down at her. She squirmed and let out a squeal not happy to leave her mothers warm arms, but settled down when she recognized her father through  
the Force.

"Hi...he cooed softly...Daddy's here." He then bent his head and kissed her brown head softly.

She gazed up at him her expression blank but Anakin sensed through the Force that she loved him and felt protected.

She then gave out a shrilling cry as she was getting hungry.

Worried that he did something wrong Anakin tried soothing her. "Shh...babygirl...shhhh."

She continued to cry as her little lungs heaved up and down, her face scrunched up with fury.

"Ani...give her to me I know what she needs."

He carefully placed her in her arms watching her carefully. Padmé gazed down at her daughter and gave her a warm smile as she pulled out her left tear drop breast from her dress.

"You're hungry aren't you?" She cooed softly.

Anakin continued to gaze at what his wife was doing. His gazed then went to her bare breast that his daughter desperately latched onto. She was sucking contently, and was making soft eating sounds. He noticed that her chest and her breast was bruised,  
and his eyes burned with anger, clenching his fists. That bastard. He left his wife's life at stake and almost left her to die. She was brutally raped in front him and after that she had to endure a rough birth. He would never get those sickening  
images out if his head. Anger dismissing, he leaned and kissed Padmé softly on the lips.

Face and noses lingering for a while closely, Anakin said softly, "I love you Padmé. I'm so sorry..."

She cupped his cheek

with her free hand and stroked it softly.

She gave him a warming but sad smile.

And he knew she understood.

"Baby name?" he asked softly.

You go first, she said warmly and gave him a loving smile.

Anakin thought for a moment and said,

"Leia. Leia Skywalker." Padmé glanced down at her daughter and smiled. She kissed her brown precious head and then glanced up at her husband and smiled. "Perfect," she said.

"I love it."

 **Authors note: Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first published fanfic on here and I'm veryproud. I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense or if there's any errors. Please review! Say something nice;) I think I might do a sequel about how they escape. Idk maybe! Thanks again!**  
/

 **P.S The Last Jedi was amazing**


End file.
